dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nevarra
Nevarra:Spain? based on what evidence is "Nevarra based on the real world country of Spain." --Rovole 16:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't, as confirmed by a post from David Gaider. I've updated the article to reflect this. Zoev 11:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In terms of the history given between it and Orlais, if I had to peg a country that Nevarra may be based on, I'd say Prussia/Germany. Nevarra emerging as a major power from among the many Free Marches city-states parallels Prussia's emergence as a dominant power out of a myriad of independent German states, and the contentious occupation of mineral-rich Orlesian territory parallels the German occupation of Alsace-Lorraine from the end of the Franco-Prussian War till World War I. The only thing that doesn't pretty much directly parallel is that Nevarra emerged as a major power, fought Orlais, and that was pretty much that, whereas Prussia emerged as a major power, fought France, and then united all the various German states to form the German Empire. (although upon further reflection, the mention of a coalition of Nevarra and various Free Marches states under the Pentaghasts does seem to parallel Prussia forming/dominating the North German Confederation following the Austro-Prussian War.) And that's my two cents! :) SpartHawg948 12:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: The only thing that doesn't seem to fit is the description of Nevarran culture as focused on art and architecture, which isn't really something you'd normally say about Prussia. Rosenoire 04:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say that's debatable. I mean, you may not commonly associate Prussia with art and architecture, but that doesn't mean that this is the case. After all, who is the ruler most synonymous with Prussia? Frederick the Great, who was himself a noted composer, was very interested in architecture (commissioning beautiful buildings such as the Berlin Opera House, St Hedwig's Cathedral, Prince Henry's Palace, and the Sanssouci), ad was a noted patron of all forms of art and philosophy. Speaking of which, one of the preeminent philosophers of the 18th century, Immanuel Kant, was himself Prussian. Just because you don't commonly associate Prussia with art, architecture, and the like, doesn't mean that they didn't flourish there. After all, most people today don't associate France with military victory, or with really much of anything militarily, but they have a long and storied history of warfare and fighting. So even in art and architecture, Nevarra seems to resemble Prussia. SpartHawg948 (talk) 23:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but the Trivia section is totally out of context for the topic. While your effort itself could be valued, it is the content that is this completely out of this world (and out of the world of Thedas). Not only is the thesis longer than the source information, it is purely based on speculation and on more than crude historical analysis, not historical facts. More fitting would be an allusion to the real medieval kingdom of Navarre which could - contrary to your thesis - geographically easily be placed in the place of the fictional Nevarra. There we have a border conflict too on which you seem to base your complete thesis. Specifically the conflict of the real Navarre with France, which would correspond to Orlais in our case, should be of great interest. ::::Stating that Prussia matches the description of Nevarra as a center of arts and science is absolutely ridiculous and contradicts with the very nature of the German Reich under prussian reign, which here in Germany is solely known for its militarisation and as a herald of the downfall of german culture. ::::I'm sorry but I cannot let this Trivia contribution stay, it is so wrong it makes me furious. Also, sorry to say it this directly, nothing personal, but this is about collecting knowledge about a fantasy RPG and not a playground for a comparative pseudo-historical prattling. ::::Please mind the dev comment that you linked yourself: "None of the Thedas nations are directly analogous to anything in medieval history, nor are they meant to be, but I think I can be pretty certain where their inspirations were drawn from." Let's not get too much ahead. ::::Spellsword (talk) 20:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I kinda been watching this for awhile. Yet honestly the idea of Prussia alone bothers me. Yet I believe you forgot Poland. (Yes, I had to do that.) Both the Kingdom of Poland and later the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth were quite the power houses long ago before The Deluge began dismantling this nation and led to the partitioning of Poland. I believe it to be more so a combination of the two. After the defeat of the Teutonic Order by the Poles, the Order was granted the Duchy of Prussia, which was a Polish fiefdom. Of course this all occurred due to the Protestant Reformation, and the fact the Grand Master was the nephew of the King of Poland. The Codexs show some influences to this at least from my perspective, in that the Codex on the Free Marches. It states "...riders from the Anderfels buying Nevarran cavalry horses..." Although this seems like nitpicking, but this jumps out at me as some the best Medieval European Calvary were those of the French and Poles. Of course this discussion is for fun, and no one really knows what anything is based off. We won't know really anything more about Nevarra and the Free Marches until DA2. --TehSteveo (talk) 21:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: All of this is way too speculative. Let's face facts. Ferelden is Britain, Orlais is France, Antiva is Spain and the Free Marches are German- Nevarra came out of the Free Marches, it's gonna be Germanish. I don't think they looked too far into this, historically speaking, to be honest. :::: What facts? In fact, you're truly off as to what we know. Ferelden is Britain if the Saxons kicked the Normans out, Orlais is loosely based on France, Tevinter Imperium is based on the Eastern Roman Empire( Also commonly known as the Byzantine Empire) Antiva is not Spain and many believe it to be more or less the Italy, and we do not know what the Free-Marches are nor do we know what Nevarra is. If one is to claim the Free-Marches to be Germanic then where does that put the Anderfels whom are also Germanic? Doubtful. Needless to say, it is speculative and just is something to discuss. May be the wrong place as the article is now corrected to no longer mislead people. Also, you need to sign your post. TehSteveo (talk) 04:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Antiva...italy?. The description of Zevran of antiva made me imagine an Arabian city with bursting markets, thieves at every corner, whore houses and murder all around. Also antiva is in the middle of a desert.--SerSeploud (talk) 02:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, Antiva is a fictionalized version of a medieval Italian city-state like Venice. It's not a perfect comparison by any means, but then none of the Thedas nations are meant to be. They're inspired by real-world history, but that's where it remains. No, we did not use an Italian accent for Antiva. And marioflag is half-right in that the original name for Antiva was Calabria. But only because we liked the sound of it. If there are any further similarities between the real Calabria and the Antiva that we have now it's purely coincidental." -David Gaider from the Bioware forums TehSteveo (talk) 02:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Nevarra is based on Romania and Slavic countries (that is, eastern central Europe). The Mortalitasi expert you can hire even sounds like the stereotypical Dracula in DA:I.-- (talk) 07:17, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Egypt? As I read that it is most likely not based on Egypt I felt the need to disagree. First, the tombs do remind me a lot about Egypt as it was stated in the Trivia as well and it is appearantly the only nation in all of Thedas to do that, but it is not the only thing. If you look at the map, the river reminds me much of the Nil and how the cities are bordering on it. I'm curious what othes might think? --Raventhief (talk) 11:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Any Heraldy? Nevarra is an independent country, so what's it's heraldy? Is there any heraldy in World of Thedas or anything? (talk) 12:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :There is one, however it isn't uploaded in the wiki yet, as far as I know. 12:47, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Then please upload it if you can, I can't upload it even when I found one, because I don't have account and I can't open any. DA:World of Thedas wasn't published in my country. (talk) 13:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded the heraldry. 13:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) What the source of information? Solas, Nessum, Caimen Brea, Trevis - are these cities really Nevarran? What is source of the information? And about Hasmal. In WoT it's already placed among Free Marches. :In Codex entry: Mantle of the Champion is written that Navarra conquered Hasmal.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I saw this. I only say that in the latest source of lore, World of Thedas, it placed among Free Marches. So I think it's be better to place it amongst FM and write a comment. So, because no one tell me about source of information, I delete Solas, Nessum, Caimen Brea, Trevis from the list of Nevarran cities. And place an notice about Hasmal. The aforementioned cities remain on the page. Since the source is not correct (leads to a 404 error page), I am going to delete them prom the list.--Akanthar (talk) 00:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Duchess of Cumberland The article says the Duchess of Cumberland is named Ravria Anaxas and cites The World of Thedas Vol. 2 page 43 as the reference, but there's no mention of her on that page, or any adjoining pages that I can see. I'm removing her name for the time being until we can get a valid reference. -- 07:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :One of the war table operations names Sandral Anaxas as duke of cumberland. Family name is consistent at least. - 07:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Yep. The College of Magi refers to the Duke, but not the Duchess, hence my unsureness of the source of her first name. -- 08:06, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Nevarra in the Free Marches category Nevarra hasn't been a Marcher state in almost 700 years. If we included historical allegiances, wouldn't that mean adding most nations to the Tevinter Imperium category too? --Evamitchelle (talk) 13:49, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :Agreed. 15:00, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :The history argument doesn't hold water. Age shouldn't matter. As a quick example, Caridin is listed as a dwarf; by your logic he shouldn't be because he hasn't been one for centuries. :As for the Tevinter argument, it is also incorrect. No NATION was ever part of Tevinter. Cities were, and i am not against adding a Tevinter category to former Tevinter cities; as an example, the Imperial Highway has a Tevinter category, even though it is present in most nations. henioo (da talk page) 03:57, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :: You would add cities like Kirkwall and Denerim to the Tevinter Imperium category? What about nations and cities that were occupied by another, like Ferelden, Nevarra, Kirkwall, the Anderfels with Orlais? At this point I'd find the categories so broad as to be functionally useless. --Evamitchelle (talk) 06:59, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::What do categories do, anyway? It's only for editors, and sometimes pages from the same category would appear in sugested articles. Let's not be so strict, it's not very important. As per question, perhaps I wouldn't add former Tevinter cities to the Tevinter Imperium categories, but perhaps a separate one, such as Former Tevinter territory, or Ancient Tevinter Imperium, or Historical Tevinter Imperium, as they do in Wikipedia, the best wiki. It would make sense, too, as they were founded by the Tevinters, after all. henioo (da talk page) 21:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :::As for the argument, again refering to Wikipedia, as an example Lviv has a category of Kingdom of Galicia–Volhynia, a kingdom no longer existing since 1349. henioo (da talk page) 21:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ::Characters are treated differently than locations. It's like comparing apples with oranges. 17:01, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::And says who? Why are characters treated differently than locations, and why should they be? And I am not comparing, I am using a logical argument and pointing out other articles that list things that are no longer. henioo (da talk page) 21:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :How about some suggestions? We create a new category called Former Free Marcher cities. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Antiva City originally also a Free Marcher city? Add that to the category. Or not, if I'm wrong. :Or, which would be quite simple, create a new article about Nevarra City, add that to the free marches category. Job's a fish. henioo (da talk page) 21:04, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ::The role of categories is to help us sort out the pages to where they belong. Creating categories in order to cover every possible scenario that the subject of this page is talking about overcomplicates things and most importantly does not offer anything of value. You would literally have to create hundreds of different categories which is of course insane. In this particular example, Nevarra would have to be listed under "Former Tevinter Imperium territory", "Former Alamanni territory", "Former Orlesian Empire territory", "Former Free Marches cities" just to cover the former occupiers of this place. 10:07, February 17, 2020 (UTC)